<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（七） by AUROSARAH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833595">【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（七）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH'>AUROSARAH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter7-Part1</p><p>周天的上午属于带着懒散和放松气息的松软绵密被窝，盛满整个马克瓷杯的香甜热可可或是十一点的早餐，大块抹着奶油的草莓巧克力松饼边上反扣的麻瓜文学。周天的夜晚属于带有孔雀蓝花纹，字迹工整的公务信件，因忽视而放得透凉的速溶黑咖啡和繁杂潦草的卷宗提案——至少对于莱姆斯是这样的。</p><p>书房里第二层的窗帘是藏青色——和夜空是同一种颜色，它和第一层的洁白纱布一起垂落下来，遮盖住莹莹发亮的银色星光，莱姆斯暂时忘记了玻璃窗户处于密不透风状态的事实，一套还未拆封的俄国书籍在无声漂浮咒的作用下自觉地飘过去，用浑浊的声音压住窗帘角。<br/>
纸页翻动的声音很嘈杂刺耳——莱姆斯烦躁地坐在书桌前，把印着电话亭形状印花的信纸垫在早上看完的麻瓜文学上，他在给米丽森·巴诺德部长写信。</p><p>习惯性地公式化地，灰色羽毛笔在他手中嚓嚓快速划过光滑的纸张，斟酌的句子和有力的笔迹从笔尖流畅地滑出来——详细地提到法律执行司对保密法和一些未成年巫师监管的修改完善提案以及近期法律执行司成员的其他工作成果，指出法律执行司和傲罗指挥部之间的配合不周到和互相踢皮球的现象，陈述最新一批的霍格沃茨毕业生在魔法部的实习成果。</p><p>他选择在最后在信的尾端用一行模糊的小字隐晦地暗示执行司的司长位置处于虚职和自己的意愿——然后他立刻划掉了那行字，魔法墨水流陷进平滑的信纸里，连带着莱姆斯持续快3年的期望和诉求消失了——事实上这已经快要成为他把信封进火漆信封之前必要的程序步骤了。</p><p>“你应该告诉她的，”小天狼星站在莱姆斯身后，手抱在胸前，黑色的卷发优雅地垂在眉毛上，“他们不能总是让你干着司长的活没有司长的职位。”</p><p>“还太早了。”莱姆斯回过头小声解释，用鼻子蹭蹭小天狼星弯腰靠近的脸颊，呼吸均匀地喷洒在脖颈上，“巴诺德部长人很好，我不想为难她。我都已经是实际司长了。”</p><p>“但你很沮丧。”</p><p>“我沮丧那是因为明天是周一，我又要回去上班——早上七点起床穿着难看的袍子和各种各样的人挤高峰期的飞路网点，运气不好找不到电话亭还得用马桶把自己冲进部里去。然后到办公室，从他们新编出来的一堆离谱的请假理由里面挑出真实的，傲罗在走廊上叽叽喳喳的乱吵，弗兰克跑过来把一大堆报到傲罗指挥部的民事案子丢到我桌子上。我的同事们在下面一边喝咖啡聊天一边根据上头的指示出草案，我一只眼睛审着交上来的一稿二稿三稿正式稿另一只眼睛看着门口谁又偷偷摸摸跑出去带薪抽烟，管传达的还一直催我。”</p><p>“我以为你嫁给了你的工作。”</p><p>小天狼星皱着眉咕哝，贴心地把莱姆斯焦躁的源头——书桌上正在旋转的三角形日历表反扣上，后者被施加了咒语，在大脚板宽大苍白的手掌上叛逆地翻动着，发出吱嘎的清脆声。</p><p>“嘘，工作只是我的外遇。”莱姆斯露出疲惫的笑，揉着眼睛从羊毛椅垫上站起来，把最后一封信用金色的火漆印盖好，捉住小天狼星的手腕，用指腹和指甲轻轻划过跳动的脉搏，“我现在要去睡觉了——我和我的被窝感情很好，他要求我现在就回到他身边。”</p><p>“但是现在才9点！”</p><p>小天狼星大声抗议着，反应迅速地反握住莱姆斯的手腕。温热的手掌盖住浅白色的月牙形伤疤——莱姆斯睡得比霍格沃茨一年级的学生还要早，那不是他该做的事情——后半夜的时间还很长，至少从小天狼星的价值观来看，不管是把周末剩余的时间交给冷冰冰的被窝，还是把所有的精力奉献给复杂的公务都是愚蠢的选择。</p><p>或许这是因为他们在一起想要做的事太多了——他们应该在整洁的厨房里疯狂地亲吻，直到烤箱里洒满坚果的浆果薄饼散发出焦香味，从儿童冰淇凌车里打一整蛋筒的球形巧克力雪糕——不要撒三角饼干，从他们初遇的酒吧里带回并分享能够占据整双手的一大扎黄油啤酒；喝得半醉的小天狼星会在莱姆斯闪着艳羡的金光圈的眼睛前，描述着属于风和金红色的少年回忆，莱姆斯则会用含糊的声音念小天狼星读了一半的契诃夫小说集。</p><p>又或许酒精的作用下，不再恪守陈规的莱姆斯会容许更多的放纵，比如直接把柜子里未开封的葡萄味气泡酒拿出来，来回摇个七八遍直到拆封后它能直喷到天花板。如果喷到莱姆斯的衬衫上那鸢尾花香香水就闻不到了——那可能很傻，因为那瓶香水是小天狼星送的；然后他们抑制不住被对方性感的躯体点燃的发烫欲望，在厨房里那个小天狼星想要做蛋糕的白色台子上，或是堆满来自世界各地书籍的飘窗台上做爱——也许可以不用拉上窗帘。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>莱姆斯摇着头柔声道歉——为不能满足小天狼星和自己的期望感到遗憾。他放下笔把金丝眼镜取下来，夹在金属名牌上，琥珀色的眼睛里金色的泡泡向下落到小天狼星英俊的脸。</p><p>他试图把手从另外一个人的手心挣扎开，大脚板失望的目光不满地落在已经翻正捋平的魔法日历上——备注区是刺眼的空白，小天狼星的占卜成绩还不足以让他预知到在未来的某一天自己的名字会填满整个表格的事实。</p><p>“晚安，小天狼星。我明天还要上班。”</p><p>他像大脚板教父用念童话故事哄睡他贪玩的教子那样温柔地说，拉暗书房最后一只落地灯——这使小天狼星恳求的目光比任何一颗星辰更加明亮，莱姆斯不忍心地背过身。</p><p>他准备离开的时候，突然非常厌恶无法改变的时间安排。</p><p>“不要，你这么说被子先生也会生气的。”小天狼星固执的嘟囔似乎带有大脚板的感觉，他轻轻扯住莱姆斯的大衣衣角。</p><p>“是这样，所以我得赶紧去陪他否则他会和我离婚。”莱姆斯带着歉意结束了玩笑话，“所以晚安，亲爱的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter7-Part2</p><p>黑暗的书房里只有一盏微黄的台灯和墙角的赤白麻瓜声控灯，冬夜透过细腻的白纱和藏青色窗帘，印透出来浅浅星光——或者是月光。</p><p>但总之黑暗中，莱姆斯的视觉不如他对质感的触觉那么敏锐——他只感觉隔着厚厚的衣服有力的手臂从后环绕住了自己的腰肢，衣物摩擦时发出沙沙的声响，被挤皱得立起来的大衣领子贴着宽阔的胸膛，毛绒绒的柔顺触感蹭着他的颈窝和脸颊。小天狼星靠近的温度带着不能用言语描述的香气，顺着鼻息迷迷糊糊地喷洒在敏感的颈部皮肤和脊椎上，带来异样酥痒，莱姆斯觉得心跳的节奏在少了一拍后急剧加快了。</p><p>“转过来。”</p><p>小天狼星模糊的声音从颈部的方向传过来，他的舌尖抵住了什么伸展不开。</p><p>莱姆斯清楚小天狼星总会给予他各种各样的惊喜，但即使他的准备和经验再充足，也总是会被同样惊艳的性感与英俊征服——昏黄的灯光斜斜地打在小天狼星殷红水润的嘴唇，一根亮蓝色的粗柱体横卡在唇舌之间，舌头用力抵着柱身逼真的血管上下来回滑动舔舐。银灰色的瞳孔肆意放射着傲慢不屑但是无法抗拒的魅力；衬衫最上面的两粒扣子被刻意地扯开，露出几寸带有浅浅旧吻痕的美味皮肤；靠近的优雅黑发落到大衣的肩膀线——像那天上午，大脚板咬着狗绳手柄轻柔地恳求着，用皮毛蹭着小腿肚和脚踝一样，缓慢蹭弄着莱姆斯脆弱发烫的脖子，使苍白的皮肤镀上一层可疑的潮红，清晰的吞咽口水声随着喉结移动。</p><p>“操，小天狼星，别这样，我要早起。”</p><p>莱姆斯的呼吸节奏变得沉重，他无力地推搡着小天狼星靠近的躯干，想象着一些会令自己性致全无的物件——比如姜黄色的回形针盒子和奶白色墙纸不整齐的边缘线——他尝试用弯腰的动作隐藏自己迅速绷紧地长裤和下半身越来越难以忽视的问题。</p><p>黑发男人狡黠地巴眨巴眨无辜的灰色狗狗眼，侵蚀着莱姆斯脆弱的意志力。亮蓝色的柱体竖着插进性感的薄唇之间，小天狼星吞吐进更多，娴熟地模仿口交的动作。他依靠着灵活的口腔和尖锐的犬牙找到位于根部的开关，使柱体在他的嘴中轻微地震颤起来。</p><p>“让我去睡觉吧……求你了我不想迟到。”</p><p>“把它拿走，你很可爱但是我现在不想做除了睡觉的任何事。”</p><p>“操，操你的小天狼星，让魔法部见鬼去吧该死的——”</p><p>褐发巫师最后恶狠狠地咒骂一声，暂时把计划得规整清晰的时间安排忘到对角巷第三家带有霓虹灯的魔法宠物店后街充斥着灰尘的废弃小巷子里。他咬牙切齿地抑制粗喘，从小天狼星的嘴里夹出低频振动着的蓝色柱体，小心地注意不会摩擦刮到口腔过于柔软脆弱的区域和坚硬的牙齿，然后迫不及待地低头接触丰润滑嫩的唇瓣和潮湿的舌头——小天狼星欣喜地发现经过克制的莱姆斯亲吻的力度如饿狼的啃咬般强势。</p><p>莱姆斯伸出带着薄茧的右手，从脸颊向下指腹画着圈圈，扶着因为突如其来的高温接触颤抖的精瘦后腰，掐住臀瓣的手指令小天狼星泄出粗糙的惊呼。左手把开关拨弄到更高频率的振动速度，握紧了亮蓝色的柱体。振动棒光滑的前端在莱姆斯动作的引导下，顺着身体肌肉的线条滑动持续刺激逗弄着小天狼星的脖颈，乳头和腰窝，最后在撩起的大腿根部最敏感的内侧皮肤时开到了最大频率档次。</p><p>小天狼星艰难地并拢双腿，被湿吻堵住的喘息声无法跟上柱体的速度。断断续续的呻吟盖过了震动所产生的嗡嗡声。在大腿和臀肉一起被掰开时，他忍不住发出了难受的呜咽，伸到臀边的魔杖很快就让酥痒的身体被热潮贯穿。</p><p>莱姆斯放过已经红肿的嘴唇，在他耳边吐出性感的低喘，轻车熟路地找到甬道的入口和内壁浅浅的敏感带，戳弄搅拌的扩张手指停留在腺体周围，一圈一圈向内部划动，向大脑皮层输入不同层次的快感。</p><p>“噢-噢莱米……啊——”</p><p>第二根手指挤进来，几乎残忍凶猛地划过前列腺的时候，小天狼星颤抖着，短促地尖叫，扭动挣扎软到麻木的腰肢。莱姆斯低吼一声，在黑暗中干脆利落地捉过人压摁在布满死板规章制度的桌面上，小天狼星感觉一点微弱的白光眼前闪过，紧收的甬道在一次剧烈的收缩后，被迫放松地接受了更加剧的刺激和更大幅度的异物侵入。</p><p>润滑液顺着退开的手指滑到手腕上，黏黏糊糊地刮擦在大腿内侧。蓝色的柱体挤进腔道，振动的频率无法被窄小区域限制住，表面坚硬的血管突起刮擦刺激着充血的腺体。莱姆斯跪在地上开始为他口交，小天狼星手指抓住在沙褐色的头发，稳定住逐渐软下来的身体。</p><p>在浑黄的灯光下，他清晰地看到灵活粗糙的舌尖是以什么样的技巧在快感带上游走，心里想着下次他也要对莱姆斯这么做。</p><p>“把你的衣服脱掉。”</p><p>莱姆斯亲吻前端，在小天狼星的命令下手忙脚乱地扔掉大衣，手指从颈部向下解开衬衫扣子，最后两颗直接扯崩。</p><p>“啊-啊操嗯莱姆斯，莱姆斯……呜——”</p><p>“噢梅林……该死……噢-噢……”</p><p>小天狼星在看到莱姆斯硬朗的肌肉线条和光滑的背脊的时候，被高潮信号夺走了身体的主动权。他挣扎着要坐起来，却只能紧绷着身子射到泛着红光的脸颊上，一部分温热的精液溅到浓密的沙褐色睫毛上。</p><p>还不够——这是经历了一次完美的口活后到达极限后，小天狼星张大嘴贪婪地汲取氧气时唯一的想法，振动棒在他高潮后极度敏感的身体里运动，使性器根本无法软下去，也使他断续的呻吟停不下来。</p><p>“你好漂亮。”</p><p>“不是性感？”小天狼星露出迷人的微笑，斜着眼看着莱姆斯脸上的精液在凝固之前往下滑。</p><p>“也是，但是首先是漂亮。”</p><p>褐发巫师说完以后，胡乱把精液在脸颊上色情地抹开，手脚并用地爬上来和他来了一个腥甜的吻。</p><p>小天狼星品尝着残留在他舌尖上自己的味道，原来停留在莱姆斯光裸肩膀上用指甲戳刺刮擦的手滑下来。带领着莱姆斯的手，来到颤抖的臀间想要取出莹亮的蓝色坚硬柱体，甬道内深红色的褶皱和软肉跟随着它的节奏震动。</p><p>莱姆斯刻意地握住柱体，来回贴着内壁抽插了几次。小天狼星哼哼叫着，额头渗出的汗水浸湿了卷发根部。</p><p>柱体被带着一部分润滑液拔出，哐当一声掉到地上。莱姆斯在小天狼星结结巴巴的邀请下进入了他，带着暧昧痕迹的皮肤紧紧相贴。小天狼星爽到翻白眼，感受着熟悉的弹性和力度——果然真的东西就是要比假的好。来自两人浸没在汗水和喘息里的呻吟是除了黑暗之外唯一能填满书房的东西——当莱姆斯开始运动时，这个范围扩大到肉体相撞的啪声和油水液体混杂咕叽咕叽的水声。</p><p>“操……大脚板，噢-噢——见鬼！” 莱姆斯皱着眉，粗声粗气地抱怨，他被湿热的甬道绞得发出咆哮，埋在小天狼星软绒绒黑发里的鼻尖发痒，“放松点，求你。噢梅林的蛋蛋啊我不能在你之前射——”</p><p>“事实上你可以，我又不介意——噢-噢嗯，啊-用力……我喜欢这样。”</p><p>“不-噢-啊放松，小天狼星，坏孩子（Bad boy）……”</p><p>“就不，就不……我都已经射过一次了你在我前面射怎么了……啊-啊嗯，噢-停你不能这样，你犯规了啊-啊——”</p><p>“嘶……我没有，你这才是犯规——”</p><p>“没有规则这种东西……啊-啊-用力，快点，你这该死的混蛋……”</p><p>小天狼星额头渗出的汗水越来越多，他用手臂圈住莱姆斯的腰作为限制——他一开始真的不是刻意用收缩的肌肉环和层叠的褶皱把莱姆斯往高潮的边界推——实际上敏感带轮流被手指，振动棒和分身狠狠撞击开拓着的小天狼星一直处于随时都能射出来的极限边界，当莱姆斯的手抓住挺翘圆润的屁股揉捏时，大脚板甚至呼吸一滞差点喊着求饶了。</p><p>但这个无聊的游戏已经开始了——胀大的分身顶端挤压着充血的腺体，在红肿的入口处，润滑液几乎因摩擦出现了白色的细密泡沫，被腰部扭动幅度带动的分身被莱姆斯的手指抵住顶端刮擦，握住根部撸动，流下的前列腺液令它滑得几近要套不住，小天狼星的指甲戳刺着莱姆斯光滑的腰部皮肤，用尖叫咒骂刺激着情人的耳膜——性快感和剧烈程度被无限放大，使这场欢爱像是已经积攒了好几年的激情。</p><p>他们亲吻对方的泛红的耳垂，仰起颈部时移动的喉结和发硬的乳头，啃咬红肿的嘴唇和每一寸他们认为十分可口的皮肤——实际上就是全身的皮肤；他们运动的幅度大到书桌开始移动，开始痛苦地吱呀作响。低矮的羽毛笔筒，金属名牌和夹在上面的金丝眼镜眼镜，备注空白的日历和孔雀蓝花纹的信纸哗啦啦地砸在地板上，盖住表面厚厚一层透明润滑液已经干涸，但仍在嗡嗡作响的亮蓝色振动棒——事实上小天狼星想要把它拾起来插进莱姆斯绷紧的屁股里，而且差点成功了。</p><p>“操，操你的小天狼星，放手——”</p><p>“别躲啊莱姆斯，操我这么久辛苦了也让你体会一下前列腺高潮怎么样……”</p><p>“想都别想！拿开，噢-噢该死。”</p><p>“嗯-嗯唔，噢啊-啊哈……戈德里克啊太快了-操-操天杀的莱姆斯·卢平啊-啊-啊——”</p><p>“滚蛋你他妈就是个幼稚的臭小鬼，我他妈的为什么要跟你比赛这个……噢-噢操小天狼星大脚板我要射了，嗯唔——”</p><p>十几分钟后，游戏的结果显然是平局——莱姆斯咆哮着射进被操得颤抖的腔体的同一瞬间，小天狼星浑身酸软的肌肉猛烈抽搐，精液溅到两人的腹部和被挤得歪歪斜斜的书桌上。</p><p>莱姆斯低头栽进小天狼星的怀抱里，两个互相依偎的，虚脱状态的赤裸身体都在渐渐平稳的呼吸中开始冒汗。褐发巫师放松地把全身的重力都压在黑发巫师的身上，而小天狼星反过来用皮肤还在燃烧的余温撩拨着莱姆斯的神经。</p><p>“是我赢了。”小天狼星虚弱地抗议着，热气吹到莱姆斯的耳廓，“我比你晚了至少两秒。”</p><p>“讲屁话。”莱姆斯不屑地哼道。</p><p>“是真的，你射在我里面我是最清楚的。”</p><p>“闭嘴，我自己射的我比你清楚。”莱姆斯的理智逐渐回到头脑，埋在小天狼星的颈窝里心虚地说，不满地把额头的汗珠全部蹭到小天狼星的黑发里——反正他也不会知道，“不过你的确赢了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我明天要早起上班你不用，你还射在了我明天要交的提案草稿上面，我们把书房搞得一团糟但是我现在不想去收拾——见鬼我到底为什么要陪你玩这个游戏，我他妈下次再在周天晚上要睡觉的时间陪你做爱我就把屌给剁……”</p><p>“嘘，”小天狼星皱着眉捂住了莱姆斯正在发毒誓的嘴，往自己刚刚射脏的牛皮纸档案袋子上甩下几个清理咒语，扬起的嘴角和深灰色的眼睛都露出恶作剧成功的愉悦。他很大度地拍拍莱姆斯光裸的肩膀，“做不到的事情别勉强。”然后命令道，“现在把你射进去的东西给我清理干净。”</p><p>莱姆斯看着满地散乱的物品，抬头给了他一个古怪的笑容，用手指舀起麻瓜水性润滑液——一些透明凝胶——伸进小天狼星温热的甬道里——也许根本没到十分钟以后——小天狼星·骂骂咧咧·布莱克在抱着幼稚的“我睡不了觉你也别想好过”想法的卢平司长的清洁服务下，获得了今天晚上的第三份高潮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>